


Green

by sevngsvng



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Edging, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, blowjob, d/s dynamics, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevngsvng/pseuds/sevngsvng
Summary: It took so long for Hyunjin to train him not to respond in sentences, not to reassure his Sir in more words than one, but the color is all Hyunjin needs.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068296
Kudos: 77





	Green

Seungmin takes a deep breath.  _ You’re good, you’re a good boy, you can handle this, Hyunjin wouldn’t give you anything he didn’t think you could take, it’s not too much, he’ll check in and give you a breather soon, it’ll all be worth it when you cum, you’re a good boy for Sir.  _ The reminders settle him, as do Hyunjin’s hands pausing on his thighs. The cliff of orgasm trails away from him, allowing him to return to his body and consciously relax the clenching muscles.

“You still with me, love?” 

Seungmin’s breathing steadies enough that his voice doesn’t quake in his response. 

“Green.” It took so long for Hyunjin to train him not to respond in sentences, not to reassure his Sir in more words than one, but the color is all Hyunjin needs unless Seungmin taps out. 

“Good boy.” Pavlovian, Seungmin’s cock twitches. It doesn’t embarrass him anymore, not like it had at first. Together, they’ve learned to accept and embrace their desires and their wants. It’s freeing. Knowing he’ll never be humiliated for enjoying himself, regardless what that enjoyment stems from, is exhilarating. 

Hyunjin’s hands abandon the blossoming bruises on Seungmin’s thighs and slide up his body, deviating from their path only to tweak his nipples and watch him jolt. Warm fingers slide under the modified lark’s head double column to check that nothing’s collapsed and tightened before tracing up Seungmin’s palms to pinch his fingertips to check his circulation. 

“All good here, love. You ready to go again? I might even let you cum this time.” The slant of Hyunjin’s lips tells Seungmin his Sir isn’t feeling kind, but he’s nearing his wit’s end and knows release is coming soon enough. 

“Green.” 

The smile softens and a careful kiss is placed against Seungmin’s lips, easy reassurance. Hyunjin slithers back down Seungmin’s body to wrap plush lips around his cock with no warning. Seungmin tenses, elbows pulling down as he forces his hips not to buck up. His attempt is decidedly not aided by a fleeting glance of teeth and a hard suck that have his thighs trembling in his Sir’s grasp. 

Hyunjin hums around him and Seungmin cries out. A quick smack to his hip: a warning. He bites down on another noise as Hyunjin pulls off with a pop. 

“Be good, love.” Seungmin nods. His only goal in a scene is to be good. Pleasure, orgasm, everything else is a secondary need. Doing what his Sir asks will always lead to those things, if he decides Seungmin deserves it. 

One quirk of a manicured brow is enough to make Seungmin’s breath shake and Hyunjin diving back onto his cock ⎼ assisted by a soft hand fondling his balls ⎼ has his hands curling into fists. 

It’s so easy to be overwhelmed when he can’t let anything out, can’t move his arms or cry out, can’t buck his hips or kick his legs. His Sir doesn’t need Seungmin to show that he’s doing well; he knows he is. Seungmin’s challenge is not making it difficult for his Sir. 

Hyunjin revels in not having to hold Seungmin’s hips down, trusting his sub’s discipline and hatred of disappointment. Punishment is near-overkill with him sometimes, as the knowledge of having failed Hyunjin provides more than enough guilt. Hyunjin likes to use punishment as a time for Seungmin to redeem himself more than anything, an opportunity for Seungmin to earn his way back into his Sir’s good graces. Not always necessary, but always appreciated. It’s always fun to see Seungmin’s eagerness to prove himself weaponized against him. 

Only moments later, though he’s sure it feels like hours to Seungmin, the tell-tale signs of impending orgasm rise again. Thin thighs tense, choked whimpers escape, and soft stomach melts into defined abs. Hyunjin lets him have one more hard suck, just to be mean, before he pulls off with an obnoxious pop ⎼ earning a sharp inhale ⎼ and switches back to a too-loose, too-slow handjob. 

Seungmin’s head falls back to the pillows with a muffled  _ thump. _ He wants to groan, but Hyunjin knows he won’t. He’s too good; he’d have to be far less lucid to slip up on something so ingrained. 

Hyunjin pauses stroking for a moment. 

“How’s that feel, love?” Watery eyes meet Hyunjin’s and a pocket of anxiety bubbles up⎼ 

“Green.” 

⎼and pops. 

“Good.” 

Seungmin’s eyes flutter shut, pushing a tear out each side as Hyunjin’s hand wraps around his cock again. This time the strokes are fast and tight, twisting on the upstroke and sliding over the head every couple of seconds. 

Both of them know what this means. Seungmin still needs the chance to prepare himself, otherwise the sudden orgasm overrides his sense and he flails. Hyunjin wants to get him to the point that it can be a total surprise when the reward will come, but contrary to popular belief he can be patient. He can wait for Seungmin to be ready. 

Seungmin’s muscles, seemingly every single one from abs to knees, lock up as he fights bucking into the pleasure.  _ Good.  _ He has to earn it. It’d be no fun at all for either of them if the rules went lax right at the end. 

Moments later Seungmin relaxes, adjusting to the pace and preparing for the oncoming onslaught of euphoria. 

It takes less than a minute ⎼ though Hyunjin’s not checking and he’s never been the best at estimating the passage of time ⎼ before Seungmin once again tenses in warning. 

Hyunjin slows a little, unable to resist one last touch of teasing, before Seungmin tumbles over the edge and he speeds up again. 

Orgasm is the only time Seungmin is permitted to moan, and only because he’s said having to hold back takes him out of the moment and makes it less pleasurable. He certainly takes advantage of the opportunity, voice cracking as his release spills over his stomach and Hyunjin’s hand. 

He’s gorgeous when he cums, rose-pink lips open and hands clenched, tense and soft and loud and quiet and strong and helpless, a hundred contradictions tied up with a neat little bow. 

Seungmin’s always fuzzy in the aftermath, drifting in and out of awareness. He feels the removal of rope from his wrists, recognizes the shift of his body as he’s picked up, but suddenly he’s in the bath with a warm body behind him, steady hands spreading floral-scented soap along his limbs. It’s not startling ⎼ he’s used to the fading in and out that comes after a scene like this ⎼ but it is jarring enough to clear his mind a bit. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, turning his head where it’s resting on a bony shoulder. He presses a kiss to the curve of Hyunjin’s neck and earns a sweet, happy noise. Hyunjin is adorable. 

“You did very well today, Seung. I’m proud of you.” Seungmin murmurs his thanks again, relaxing as much as he can without sliding down into the water. Hyunjin keeps an arm tucked around his waist for in case he does slip, but Seungmin can brace his feet on the other side of the tub easily enough. 

After they’re both deemed squeaky clean, Hyunjin continues tracing aimless patterns on Seungmin’s arms and chest. Seungmin lets himself drift, probably fading in and out of awareness but he can’t be bothered to keep track. Hyunjin starts softly humming at some point, and that only serves to relax Seungmin further. 

The water slowly cools around them until Hyunjin makes a soft discontented noise and rises, leaving Seungmin to blink sleepily as he towels himself off roughly. 

“Up we go, Seungie. Don’t want you pruning up on me.” Seungmin accepts the offered arm and steps out of the bath, letting Hyunjin help dry him. He’s capable of doing it himself, but Hyunjin always wants to take care of him a little more after scenes. Seungmin really can’t blame him, and it’s not like he minds the pampering. They dress quickly, Seungmin in boxers and an oversized tee ⎼ probably his boyfriend’s ⎼ and Hyunjin in just boxers. 

The fuzziness is fading, but it’ll make sleep come easy so Seungmin’s eager to get to bed before lucidity fully returns. Their heated blanket is on, the flannel sheets are cozy, and unconsciousness is calling like an alluring siren. 

“Anything you want to make a note of?” Hyunjin asks as they settle under the covers. He gestures vaguely to the nightstand, where both of their post-scene notebooks rest. Hyunjin clearly has nothing to add, as he opts for snaking his arms around Seungmin’s waist. 

“No, nothing new stood out. It was all good, like usual.” 

“Flatterer,” Hyunjin accuses without bite, wrapping himself around Seungmin like he intends to make a burrito out of them and their blankets. He really is adorable, and he always takes such good care of Seungmin in and out of scenes. 

“I love you,” Seungmin murmurs, letting the blanket of sleep creep up his limbs. 

“Love you too,” Hyunjin mumbles against the back of his neck, also clearly more than halfway to another realm. 

Seungmin doesn’t fight the soft smile resting on his face as he too drifts off, slipping so softly into dreams in shades of green. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt/cc: sevngsvng [NSFW - minors (under 18) DO NOT INTERACT]  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
